


Some Things Cosmic

by sadttitude



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadttitude/pseuds/sadttitude
Summary: Spencer realizes he has found his true love.





	Some Things Cosmic

Spencer had never thought days like these would come. He had read about things like this in books before and heard of them from JJ when she got engaged and later married.

_**Love.** _

The devotion, the adoration he felt for (Y/N) was beyond his comprehension. He had tried to come up with words to describe how he felt, he looked it up on dictionaries, even the internet. He found none.

So he started to write, secretly, because he was still too shy and the thought of (Y/N) finding his small notebook full of loving words embarrassed him. 

_**Cosmic.** _

That was the word closer to how everything was with her. It was always as if time stopped and the only things they were aware of were each other. As if she stripped him naked with one look and knew exactly what to do to make him feel unique. 

There were days where he would come home, head aching after a tough case, thoughts of ‘if you had seen this earlier, they would be alive now’ eating him away. And she would be there, and she would open her arms and they would lie on the couch, his head resting under her chin, eyes closed, and her fingers brushing his hair and rubbing his back. And he would feel like floating, a fuzzy feeling growing inside him. “I love you” she would whisper, barely audible so not to disturb his peace. 

Yes, it was cosmic. Endless, mysterious and beautiful. Maybe that was the reason he loved to watch the stars with (Y/N), because it made him feel small and peaceful, just like her.

And that was what they where doing when he decided it was time. 

He sat up from where he was lying on the grass next to (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), you know I love you, right?”, he asked her nervously.

“I’d be thoroughly disappointed if you didn’t, Spence” (Y/N) chuckled sitting up too.

“I had this speech that took me months to perfect but now I think it’s not enough to make you see how important you are to me, and how much I love you, or how you are the reason I wake up every morning eager to be done with work so I can go home and spend the rest of my day with you, or how every time you dress up for our dates I just want you to show yourself off because you are prettier than any other woman in the world,” A few tears rolled down her cheeks and Spencer leaned in, grazing his thumbs over them, “and it has also been months that I realized that you are my woman. And I want to make you as happy as you make me, I want to be able to call you mine forever, I want to be there for you every single moment. So, (Y/N), will you marry me?” Spencer pulled out a small, blue velvet box, opening it to reveal a delicate silver ring with a small moon shaped moonstone with two diamonds on each side.

(Y/N) nodded frantically, hugging him tight and kissing him passionately. “Yes, Spencer! Yes, yes, forever yes!” was all she managed to say. Spencer slipped on the ring on her finger and kissed the back of her hand.

And ever since, their cosmos has been in complete order and harmony, and their moons shone brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes, please, point them out (nicely) and I’ll fix them ASAP.
> 
> I thought I’d make something happier this time. It came out shorter than I had initially expected.
> 
> Angel Olsen is one of my favorite artists, so expect more fics inspired by her music (I’m currently writing another one, not sure of the pairing yet).
> 
> Any feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
